Forum:Favorite song from Metroid series
Hey I was just wondering what peoples favorite song from the Metroid Seris is. Mine is Ridleys Theme. Navolas 17:30, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Same as above. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:11, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Rundas' theme hands down. It's one reason why his fans are everywhere and is one reason as to why he is loved so dearly among fans. And I can agree with them, until I heard the Mutant Emperor ing's music I thought the Metroid prime's core form was best, and until I heard Rundas' theme I thought the Mutant Emperor ing's theme was the best. Ridley's theme is good but it just isn't as Epic as Rundas' theme. :Second would be Dark Samus's theme. BTW: If you didn't know already, many songs in MP3 have parts of older songs in them. Also, you do not want to see me, when the Metroid Prime soundtrack is playing. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:53, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Especially during Meta Ridley's theme. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:55, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Speaking of which, I'm listening to it right now, it rocks (that was bad) (dances while typing). MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 00:07, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::3rd:Space Pirate theme (prime trilogy)/ 4th:Both of the Metroid Prime themes. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 00:15, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Magmoore caverens, Phendrana drifts 1 and 2, and both the intros to primes 2 and 3..... oh and bryyo fire :D--M3tr0idgrl 11:17, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Music in the final part of the Metroid Prime battle in Metroid Prime 1. --Lordofmonsterisland I agree with lordofmonsterisland. That song is one of the best. How about Green Brinstar? That song has been my favorite for over 10 years. Kenji Yamamoto is my hero for composing that one.... :) (Oh, and it's also my favorite Metroid Metal Song. They way that Green Brinstar and Red Brinstar were combined was seamless.)Armantula513 03:47, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I think I almost cried when I heard the Metroid Zero Mission soundtrack... Especially the Kraid's theme remixed. -Also, Metroid Prime's Phendrana South, Metroid Prime's Credit song. -MP2: Echoes' Torvus Bog is AMAZING, and Sanctuary fortress does not fall behind. Chykka Larva and Quadraxis themes are one of the best boss themes I have heard. ZeroBlaze 22:41, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Does that mean that you hate the Zero Mission soundtrack? I thought that it could have been better. Armantula513 23:16, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Gotta be ridley's theme. and the one on the metroid 1 title screen. Supersylux My favorite would have to be Ridley's Theme, followed closely by the Space Pirate Theme [[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 03:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Pirate theme for primes 1 and 3 is good. Prime 2's doesn't sound like it should sound like. I also like the music that plays after you talk with U-mos for the first time (when you '''leave' the room). The Ing's theme is also cool. Rundas' theme (not the boss battle) when you talk to him is what I would have for my own character's (Commander Tashjian) theme. GF Remnant 18:41, 23 July 2008 (UTC) All of you have GREAT taste, but I think I like the remix of Samus's theme best. the one you hear when you first talk with AU242 face to face... er... face to brain, I guess. Second would be Rundas, then Mutant Emporer Ing, then the Brawl Ridley Remix. Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 01:49, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I need to change my opinion. The best musics are magmoor caverns, phenandra drifts, and the opening to the first prime. Metroidhunter32 00:22, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Heh, you know that the Magmoor Caverns & opening are just rehashed from Super Metroid, right? I liked the originals better. I thought the Magmoor Caverns song sounded a little too MIDI. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:29, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Well I've never played super metroid so I didn't know that. Metroidhunter32 00:59, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I also like Sanctuary fortress (1st level). Torvus Bog is like an awesome remix to the music in Tallon Overworld in prime 1. That Icy place in Bryyo also has cool music. The Phazon Mines theme is BA. GF Remnant 03:36, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I believe that Bryyo Ice is an ambient remix of the main Arcterra music. And to Metroidhunter32: You have NEVER played Super Metroid??? I spit on you. That is the one game that every Metroid fan must play, no matter what cataclysmic event befalls them. (Just joking about the spitting. You're too far away.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:30, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey i'm trying. My super nintendo is disfunctional and my parents won't let me download it on the virtual consol. As soon as I can I will play super metroid. Metroidhunter32 14:26, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I also like the Bryyo Cliffside theme. That music is awesome! Long Live the Squees!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'''Squee'master']] 17:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) You ask an impossible question. I could say my favorite from each game. That's easy. Whole series... no way. Nope. I could say that Rundas Battle is my favorite battle theme. But that's as far as I go.(Epicish 03:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) Ok, I know what my favorite is definitely. My favorite is the Meridia Theme from Super Metroid. The really ambient sounding one. It just sounds great! [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 23:00, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Are you referring to "Swampy Caverns" Maridia? I prefer "Sandy Desert," the music that plays in Draygon's vicinity. But between you and me, (and every other user who reads this), I used to dread that music when I was a small child. Back then, it was all about the Red Brinstar area. The music, anyway. The area was.... one vertical shaft, with two corridors. exaggerating slightly. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:35, 28 January 2009 (UTC) There's plenty of songs in the Metroid series that are just plain awesome. A list (excluding remixes, even though there's some great mixes...): Metroid: Title, Brinstar, Kraid, Escape, Ending Metroid II: Title, Main Tunnel, Dome, Queen II, Credits Super Metroid: Uhh... every song. Metroid Prime: Uhh... almost every song. Metroid Fusion: AQA, Sector 1 (off the top of my head) Metroid Prime 2: A lot. Metroid Zero Mission: Every song is a remix. And I love them all. Metroid Prime Pinball: Every song is an awesome remix. :0 Metroid Prime Hunters: Gorea Battle (only one I know) Metroid Prime 3: A long list. (Yeah, music is my absolute favorite thing in gaming.)Epicish 15:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, some of my favorites have been the Theme of Ridley, Space Pirate Theme from Metroid Prime, the Metroid Prime 2 title screen music, Hunters from Metroid Prime 2,and the title theme of Super Metroid. - SpiderBomb